Angie
by SkeksisGirl
Summary: What if Buffy had a daughter... what if Buffy died... what if Angel raised the daughter... what if...
1. Angel's Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel they belong to Mutant Enemy. I own Angie and that's it. If you want to use her, please ask me. This is a non profit story that I cooked up during season 5 of Buffy. Enjoy.**  
**

  
Angie:  
Angel's Story  
_  
May 2001  
_

  
I remember watching her die. Silently, I watched her fight a losing battle, minutes, hours, it didn't matter to me anymore. All that mattered was that I was losing her. Her breath was coming slower now, every breath was a struggle, harder than the last, raspier. I found myself counting down to her last, they were everything to me. Her eyes had yet to open, eyes that used to look at me with such love, were now closed, clenched in pain, in agony that was unimaginable. Her death shouldn't have been like this, not a slow lingering one, she should have gone quickly, peacefully. Fate, as usual, was not with a sense of cruel irony. If anyone deserved something like this, it was me. She didn't deserve it.  
  
Willow had called earlier that day, Cordelia had taken the call. Buffy had an encounter with the Hell goddess known as Glory, things had been building over in Sunnydale for a while. First Buffy found out that she was pregnant with Riley's child, then this Hell Goddess Glory showed up, then her mother got sick, and Riley not being able to take the negligence from Buffy left, then Joyce died. When I had seen Buffy after the funeral she looked so lost and scared. I had asked her if she wanted me to stay but she said she was handling it. She wanted me to stay but she knew I couldn't. So I left. Then, months later, earlier today actually, I got this call. Buffy met up with Glory... she was dying.  
  
I don't think that Wesley had ever driven so fast or recklessly. Cordelia was in tears as I ran into the hospital, leaving Willow, Tara, and Xander to deal with her and Wesley. I had to see her. I had to be with her. All I could think about was Buffy.  
  
So there I was watching her die. While I watched her Giles told me about the encounter. They had fought, hand to hand as they always did, only this time, Buffy's condition worked against her. Glory took advantage of it and kicked her in the abdomen. The kick didn't kill Buffy like Glory wanted, but it had thrown her into labor. By some miracle the others got her to the hospital in time. The baby was premature by two weeks but it was healthy. Buffy on the other hand was dying.  
  
Finally, after watching her for what seemed like an eternity, I took her hand in mine and held it gently, lovingly. She responded by opening her eyes and focusing on me. I couldn't help but offer her a smile, showing her all the love I had for her, letting her know that I was here for her. "Buffy..." I whispered.  
  
"Hi..." she said looking around, then looking at me with unfocussed eyes, "Riley...?"  
  
"He's not here," I replied softly, "Buffy..." my voice was choked with emotion, I didn't want to hurt her now, but she had to know. "Buffy... it's Angel."  
  
She looked at me, her eyes meeting mine, then she knew, she knew it all, I couldn't hide it, and she knew me too well. "Angel...? I'm sorry..." Was all she got out, "I'm sorry..."  
  
I held her hand tighter as I tried to soothe her with my other hand, and words, "It's okay."  
  
"H-how much longer...?" her voice was getting weaker.  
  
I looked at her, wanting to tell her days, weeks, years, to tell her that everything would be all right, that I wouldn't let her die, but we both knew that it would have been a lie. One more lie between us. I couldn't speak, no words could come, at least any that would help. The only answer I could give her was a shrug.  
  
"Angela...?" The name was so faint that I almost missed it, it wasn't my name, it was someone else's, I looked at her, confusion marring my face, when she looked at me I knew the answer and all I could do was smile. Despite the hopelessness of the scene, I felt my heart swell with love. Even after everything, the lies, the fights, the anger, she still loved me.  
  
"With my life," I answered her unspoken request kissing her cheek, "with my soul."  
  
With a trembling hand she reached for me, but she couldn't make it without help, so I gave it, freely, as I gave myself, as it should have been. I bit back my tears and leaned closer to her. Her skin, paler than mine; was covered in purple splotches that indicated the internal bleeding that was close to the surface of her skin. Her hair was still covered in blood, but her eyes, no matter how pain filled, were the same. Those eyes were defiant, willful, the eyes of a survivor to the end, her end. I loved her the first moment I laid eyes on her. I loved her when my departure angered her so. I loved her even as I told her to go home, that our lives were on different paths now, I loved her even as I punched her.  
  
I still love her...  
  
I will always love her.  
  
For once I thanked the gypsies for cursing me. For giving me the chance to meet this woman and know her love. Even as my heart broke, and I knew that I would never find true happiness again, I thanked them. I just hoped that my memories of her would remain as sharp as they always had, I had a feeling that they would, and for that I let a bittersweet smile grace my lips.  
  
Her hand slipped from mine, her strength was gone, she looked at me, I could tell she was panicking. Leaning over I kissed her on the forehead as I whispered, "I'm here, I won't leave. Just, close your eyes." This seemed to satisfy her as she tried to form my name one last time. She somehow found the strength to give my hand that held hers a squeeze before she closed her eyes as I moved some hair from her face, "Sleep my love."  
  
I listened, to her breath, the beating of her heart...  
  
Longer... slower... fainter...  
  
Then nothing at all...  
  
I watched her die.  
  


*****  


  
I looked up when I felt a hand on my back, I must have fell asleep as I stayed with her body, it was Giles. He tried to smile at me and failed. "I'm sorry Angel... she's gone," He choked out. I nodded and stood, leaving the room.  
  
The others were in the waiting room, mourning. Willow was holding onto Tara as Oz, who had arrived while I was with Buffy, rubbed her back as she sobbed uncontrollably. Wesley did his best to console Cordelia, as Spike held a hysterical Dawn giving her as much comfort as she needed. Anya sat there and watched everyone silently. Xander was standing alone in the corner of the room, staring out the window, his jaw clenched in anger and pain. I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and we came to an understanding. With a nod he looked back to the window. There was nothing that needed to be said.  
  
I walked over to the nurses-desk and asked when Angela would be able to leave the Hospital. The nurse asked if I was her guardian, to the other's surprise I said yes. After the nurse left to check on how long they needed to keep the child under observation, the place exploded into a commotion.  
  
"What do you mean you're the guardian?" Xander seethed.  
  
"Angel you can't possibly be thinking about this," Cordelia argued.  
  
"Angel please, reconsider what you're doing," Wesley said.  
  
"Are you sure? How do you know?" Willow asked.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Was all Giles could say, Spike and Dawn just watched everything silently.  
  
"She asked me," I whispered, everyone quieted down and looked at me, "I... I couldn't say no."  
  
Everyone looked at me, then at each other, they couldn't argue with that. The child, was mine, I was her guardian, and as I promised Buffy. I would raise that child and protect her with my life and soul.  
  
"Does she have a name?" Xander asked, looking at me.  
  
"Buffy named her Angela," I replied.  
  
Xander smiled, he actually smiled, to me, and I knew that the past between us was forgotten. He forgave me, because she had forgiven me. I figured that this wouldn't be the last I saw of him.  
  
The nurse returned and told us that the child would be able to go home in forty-eight hours. I thanked her and turned to leave, I needed to be alone. Willow moved to follow me but was stopped by Wesley.  
  
"He needs to mourn in his own way," Wesley said as I felt Willow's eyes on my back.  
  


*****  


  
My way of mourning pretty much went along the same lines as Spike's. He found me at the mansion brooding. He told me what the other's didn't, what they couldn't, they didn't remember. It seemed that this Hell Goddess shared a body with a mortal man, it seemed to be a time share thing. The man, Ben was his name, had taken control right before Glory could kill both Buffy and the child. This was the reason that Buffy got taken to the Hospital so quickly, the man took her.  
  
Spike did a little research of his own. Glory is near impossible to hurt, Spike still had some of the scars to prove her strength. Ben on the other hand was just a normal mortal and couldn't do anything even if his life depended on it. Also, it was a symbiotic relationship. If one died, so did the other. It seemed that whenever this secret was revealed to the others, they forgot.  
  
After Spike told me, we decided to mourn together. Our mourning ritual comprised of hunting this man down and making him pay for our loss. Spike couldn't do much to Ben, but he wrecked Havoc on the minor demons that showed up. I, on the other hand, didn't have anything keeping me from killing this guy. Soul? He and whatever was housed in his body killed my Soul Mate, hurt my Grandchilde, my soul and demon agreed that this man had to die. I never knew that torture could be therapeutic.  
  


*****  


  
The funeral was an evening burial, even though it was very dangerous that way. I was impressed with everyone that showed up. Friends from Buffy's past, people from school, Faith was there also. She was having a harder time with this than anyone, save Dawn, because she had a lot of guilt still and she had lost too many people that she cared about, this death practically broke her. Spike was there to pay his respects to the Slayer that he had lost his heart to. He had stayed in the shadows during the ceremony but placed a rose on her grave when everyone left, everyone but me. Spike looked at me for a moment before sighing, shrugging, and lighting a cigarette as he walked off. I pretended he didn't exist, I had more important things to worry about. I was a father now, a real father. I looked down at little Angela and kissed her forehead.  
  
"With my soul," I promised.  
  


*****  
_  
Five Years Later  
_

  
I watched as Angie waited for Cordelia to pick her up for her first day of school. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to start learning, I figured that her insatiable thirst for knowledge was from her father's side. Of course I encouraged it but my... no, her little girl was growing up. Her first day of School, It seemed like only yesterday when I had held her in my arms and bottle-fed her. Her dirty blond hair fell into her eyes as she paced the room. She couldn't wait to leave. I didn't want her too, but I knew that I had to. It just hurt to see my... her baby girl leaving.  
  
Finally Cordelia arrived and helped Angie double-check everything for her first day. Cordelia smiled as she fixed Angie's hair and made sure that she remembered the rules about looking good. Angie recited them perfectly. She was perfect, her little Angie. I wanted to go out there and keep her for myself, not let the world see her. I wanted to make sure she was safe always, I couldn't protect her during the day. Not while she was at school, but I couldn't stop her. I just... I just wished she wasn't so eager to leave.  
  
"Ready?" Cordelia asked?  
  
"Yeah." Angie replied as she slipped off the couch.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Cordelia said as she headed to the door.  
  
Angie followed her, but when she got to the door, she hesitated, I could smell the sudden fear that gripped her. It took all my willpower not to go out there and tell her she didn't have to go. As I stood there, willing myself to stay rooted to the spot. She looked at me with wide, frightened, green-blue eyes.  
  
"Dad..." She called a tremble in her voice.  
  
"Go on," I heard myself say, "You'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be here when you get home."  
  
"Promise?" She asked, her eyes getting wider.  
  
"Promise," I replied.  
  
She grinned; she had her mother's smile, before running out the door to follow Cordelia. I watched them get into Cordelia's car from the window keeping out of the way of the sunlight. When they were gone, I finally let the breath that I was holding out. True I didn't need to breath, but it was the principal. I slid to the floor and rested my head on my arms that were resting on my knees.  
  
"I can do this," I said to myself, "I can do this."  
  


*****  


  
She had been crying again, gripped in some kind of nightmare. I could tell it was violent and that it scared her, just by the scent of fear coming from her. She had woken up screaming for me, and clutched onto me when I got there. Too terrified to let me go. I held her as I tried to soothe her fears and make the monsters go away. It worked, in my presence she grew calm, her violent shaking was reduced to shivers as her sobs changed into sniffles.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" I asked, looking in her eyes and wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Stay with me," she begged.  
  
I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Always," I answered and gently laid her back on her pillow. "Want me to read you a story?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"As you wish," I grinned, as I got up and retrieved her favorite book, The Last Unicorn. Angie got comfortable as I sat down in the chair next to her bed and started reading. She was asleep before I finished a page, but I stayed and read, using it as an excuse to watch over her. "I have been mortal, and some part of me is Mortal yet. I am not like the others now, for no unicorn was ever born who could regret, but I do. I regret."  
  


*****  


  
I looked at the bastard that was known as Riley in surprise. He actually had the audacity to come into my home and demand the custody of her daughter saying he had rights because she was of his blood.  
  
"You left her pregnant!" I yelled at him, "Angela is my daughter legally!"  
  
"You're not able to take on the responsibilities of a child. You're nothing but a vampire." Riley replied.  
  
"I raised her for five years, since her birth, while you were hunting demons in South America. You left Buffy pregnant to be sucked on by Vampires." I walked over and got into his face. "Tell me who's more suitable to raise a child."  
  
"I'm her father." I had to admit, the boy was brave, his gaze never wavered from mine. And I was wearing my best intimidating face.  
  
"No you're her sire," I said, which got a square punch to my jaw. That was the opening I needed, I grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall letting my game face come out. "Unlike Spike, I don't have a chip in my head." I snarled, "And Angela stays with me. Buffy gave her to me. I was with Buffy when she died, not you. You are nothing to her daughter, you are nothing to me but food, especially if try and take her away from me. You understand?"  
  
Riley nodded and I dropped him. He looked at me as if deciding weather to attack or leave. He didn't expect Spike to walk out from the back room. I wish I had a camera for the bastard's face when he saw Spike. Course, I wish I filmed the whole thing, watching Spike beat the living crap out of Riley was pretty fun. But then the bastard deserved it. When Spike was finished I walked over and picked the whelp up by the hair.  
  
"If I ever hear from your lawyers about Angie, or ever see you trying to talk to Angela, I'll let Spike kill you, now leave." And with that I tossed him out the door. I didn't need him tainting her daughter.  
  


_Another Five Years Later_  


  
I watched as Angie ran towards Willow and Xander with an excited squeal. It had been half a year since she had seen them, and she couldn't wait to spend the holidays with her favorite aunts, and uncles. Xander deftly grabbed her and spun her around with a whoop of joy. He had missed her. Anya watched the two with a wide grin on her face, her and Xander's kids running over to fly next. Cordelia said she was most likely thinking about how tight Xander's butt was, or something like that. I couldn't help but smile at the hint of jealousy in her voice. I was happy for them, happy for my... her daughter. But Cordelia and Wesley knew the truth, and they were worried. But for Angie's sake, and mine, they put on a happy face.  
  
I sat back watching as everyone exchanged gifts; Angie was in her glory as she showed off all her presents for everyone and shared with the other children. It was her day, not mine, I rarely celebrated any holiday. The whole tortured creature of the night thing would have been ruined if I celebrated. Yeah, Cordelia was rubbing off on me. I was starting to get sarcastic with myself.  
  
I must have zoned out, cause I first remembered Angie trying on the dress that Cordelia had gotten her, and now everyone was gathered around me, waiting for me to acknowledge them. I blinked and looked at each in turn briefly. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Happy Holidays," Dawn said as she handed me a wrapped box.  
  
I blinked in surprise and took the package. "You shouldn't have," I said as I unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Inside was one of those double picture frames, I picked it up and started to open it slowly, wondering what could be inside.  
  
When I saw the pictures I almost dropped it in shock. Luckily, I didn't, I just clutched it, holding tightly. "When..." was all I could get out.  
  
"The first picture," Xander said as he pulled Angie into his lap, "was taken on Buffy's Birthday party. Before the Dawn decided to start her career as a professional thief."  
  
"Spike helped," Dawn muttered as I gave Xander a glare before smirking.   
  
"What about the second one?" I asked.  
  
"Angie's tenth birthday." Willow replied, "Cordelia took the picture while we were singing happy birthday."  
  
"Thank you..." I looked at them, and offered a smile. "It means a lot to me."  


  
*****  
  
_Three Years Later_  


  
Angie looked at me nervously as I worked. She was starting middle school tomorrow and she was scared. She couldn't understand how I could be so calm at a time like this. She didn't know that inside I was a wreck. My... her... no, my daughter was starting a new school. She wasn't a baby anymore. She was growing up faster than I wanted her to. She was starting to question if she had a normal life. Her friends, they had fathers and mothers, who worked during the day, and slept at night. They had started to ask her why she only had one father and why he was never around during the day. I knew that she couldn't tell them that I used to be a vampire and my internal clock never really went back to human time. She still thinks I was a super-hero before I got sick and lost all my super powers three years ago. But she didn't know how to respond to the question about her mother. She knew that her mother died after giving birth, and that I loved her. But she didn't know much else. I never brought her to Buffy's grave, and I didn't talk about her much. She never asked before. Now she was asking and I didn't know that to do.  
  
"What should I tell them about my parents?" Angie asked as she paced in front of my desk.  
  
"That your mother died in an accident when you were a baby," I replied as I worked on my report.  
  
"What about my father?" She asked.  
  
I looked up from my paperwork and met her eyes, so much like her mother's. Sighing I took off the glasses that I now needed to read and rubbed my eyes. "What do you want to tell them?"  
  
"That he's got a night job, and I wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world." She replied.  
  
I gave her a half smile as I looked back to my paperwork. "Thanks Angie." I whispered as she left the room.  
  
Cordelia watched as she left and then looked back in the office towards me. She was worried. She was always worried about me, everyone was, everyone but Angie. She waited till Angie was at another part of the hotel before she walked over and sat down next to me. Wesley walked in after her and sat down in the chair by the door. That was the usual sign. I leaned against her and cried. It was getting harder, letting her go.  
  


*****  


  


_Three More Years Later_  


  
I watched as she stormed out the mansion and sighed. The arguments were getting more frequent. She said I was suffocating her, that I couldn't keep her from him anymore. That it wasn't fair to her. I just couldn't let my daughter get involved with all the pain. I couldn't let her go through everything that they went through. Everything I went through. But she made up her mind and she was stubborn. Something she got from both of her parents... She knew what she wanted and nothing would stop her.  
  
Whether I liked it or not, she was going to the prom with some guy I didn't approve of. Wesley walked up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "You promised that you'd protect and raise her Angel," He said. "But there is a time when parents have to let go."  
  
"She's right..." I sighed, "but..."  
  
"But you have to show her, tell her, let her know... everything." Wesley broke in.  
  
"She's not a Slayer," I replied, "How... how can I tell her? I mean... she doesn't have to know."  
  
"But she deserves to know," Cordelia said as she walked in. "It's time she does, she's starting to ask Dawn and me why Spike never changes."  
  
I nodded as I closed my eyes and let the memories wash over me. The day that the oracles swallowed up, that only I remembered and Cordelia knew about because Doyle told her. That day that never happened. Buffy didn't know the truth, until we said goodbye. When she looked into my eyes and knew. She had accepted that, accepted my lie, my gift, my shame. She had forgiven me too. I wondered if she was at peace. I wondered if she was happy at all. I hoped she was.  
  


*****  


  
I told Angie everything on the way to Sunnydale. My history, Buffy's history, and what I knew of Riley's history. She listened quietly asking few questions. Taking it all in, after a moment of silent thought she told me some secrets that she had been keeping from me. About her strength, speed, and faster healing. There were never any records of active Slayers having children, some of the traits seemed genetic though. She understood why now. I nodded and told her that I would always be there for her, just like I promised her mother.  
  
We walked through the cemetery silently, Angie held a bouquet of roses in her arms. I stopped next to the tree near her grave and let Angie go on alone. I kept a vigil out, for stray vampires that might be around. With my open ear I heard Angie walk over to Buffy's grave and rest the flowers on it.  
  
"Hi mom..." I heard her whisper, "My name's Angie... it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Good-bye Angie O'Rourke, I thought as I took soft, calming breaths, Hello Angela Summers.  
  
I turned and watched, just as I watched my love die, I watched my daughter live.  
  


*****  


  


Five Years Later  


  
She looked radiant as I lead her down the aisle. Her groom waited patiently as I kissed her forehead, squeezed her hand and let her go, just like I did with her mother. I'm not ready to let her go, it's so hard, she's my baby, she was always there. She needed me, and now she was leaving.  
  
I took my place on the bench with Cordy, Wes, Fred, and Gunn as Angie moved up to be with David, her groom. Cordelia rested her hand on my knee, she was there for me like always, my supporter, but tonight was not enough. I'm losing her, my daughter in everything but blood. It hurt so much.  
  
During the ceremony Angie looked over at me with wide frightened blue-green eyes. I wanted nothing more then to pull her into my arms and never let go. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this, that she could stay. I didn't, instead I nodded to her and smiled. She smiled back, boosted by my unspoken blessing and looked to her groom, her soul mate and I knew then that she'd be okay.  
  
I look around at the guests and I'm surprised at some of the people I see. Spike's here, he's actually cleaned himself up for this. I don't blame him though. He loved Angie's mother a lot. It's funny to see him together with Dawn but it makes sense. Dawn had a crush on Spike when she was younger and he had promised Buffy that he'd protect Dawn until the end of the world and he has. Xander and Anya are here with their children, Willow and Tara are here also. Giles is sitting next to Xander's youngest. He came all the way from England for the wedding. It's good to have the whole gang here, to be whole again. Of course we are missing one member, but the young woman at the alter makes up for that loss. At least she does in my eyes, if it doesn't for the others, screw em.  
  
I watch as they saw their vows and kiss for the first time as husband and wife. Then it hits me, she's gone, my baby's girl is gone. I can't do this, I can't. She needs me, I need her. Don't go Angie, please don't leave me... alone.  
  
I look down and wipe the tears from my eyes. I don't want her to see me crying, I have to be strong for her, for everyone. I look up as she walks past me with David. I stand and follow with the rest of the wedding party. Smiling happily for my baby girl even though inside I feel like I'm dying.  
  


*****  


  
The DJ just announced the father/daughter dance, and like a good father I dance with Angie. A Celine Dion song is playing, I can recognize her voice anywhere. It takes me a while to register that the song playing is my song. I can never remember the name of that song but it's the one that played at the end of that movie about a robot becoming human. I remember it clearly now, I was feeding Angie while watching the movie. When the credits started to roll I looked down at her. She met my gaze and everything fell into place. I think Angie knew it too.  
  
Angie was looking up at me now, smiling, she has her mother's smile, it always brightened my soul. I smiled back to her and hugged her close as the dance finished. "I love you daddy," she whispered in my ear.  
  
I smiled and kissed her on her forehead before stepping away, making my way back to Cordelia and the others. I watched as she started dancing with her husband and sat down. Cordelia rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. She knew how hard this was for me.  
  


*****  


  


_10 Years Later_  


  
Everything hurts, especially my lungs, of course that might be because I took a bullet meant for Angie. I remember getting shot before, when I was a vampire, it hurt, but not this much. I can feel something wet on my hands and I look down to see that it's covered in blood. Oh God, I can't let Angie see me like this. I try and get up only to be pushed down. I can hear her voice, she's upset, freaked even.  
  
"Dad don't move," Angie said as her face came into eye sight. She looked like an Angel. "Help's coming... hold on Dad... please hold on..."  
  
"Angie..." I whisper as I try to reach for her face, everything around me is fading fast.  
  


*****  


  
I woke up in a hospital, listening to the heart monitor as it followed my heart. I was dying, I just knew it, like I knew that someone was in the room with me. I struggled to look around only to have hands push me back down. Cold hands, dead hands, Spike. I look up at him as he sits back down and sighs.  
  
"You gave us a scare there mate." He said as he looked me over. "Course you're scaring everyone."  
  
"Angie?" I ask as I try and sit up again.  
  
Spike pushes me back down and rolls his eyes, "She's back home, asleep and making sure the nibblers are all right." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "She's worrying herself sick. What possessed you to take the bullet for her!?"  
  
"I promised I'd protect her with my soul..." I looked at him. "Like your promise until the end of the world."  
  
"Who's gonna protect her when you're gone?" Maybe it was because of the drugs but I could swear that Spike's voice was scared. I looked at him expectantly and he shook his head no. "I got Dawn to take care of Angel... I can't just throw her life into whack because you want me to watch her niece. Not to mention I'm only nighttime protection."  
  
"Guess it's time for me to cut the umbilical cord then," I whispered, getting weaker, I couldn't die without seeing her one more time. I looked at Spike panicked.  
  
"I'll call her." Spike said as he stood, my eyes were closing on their on volition "Hang in there."  
  


*****  


  
I opened my eyes later, I don't know how long it's been but I know that I'm weaker, I could barely move. I wondered if this was how Buffy felt when she died. Angie was leaning over me, her eyes were red, she had been crying. I tried to reach up and wipe her tears away but I just didn't have the strength. I was frustrated and could only let it out in a pained sigh.  
  
Angie took a hand between hers and rested her head on it. "Dad... don't go... please..." she whispered, "Don't leave me please don't leave me. I need you still... I'll always need you daddy... please stay with me."  
  
I watched her beg me to stay but I knew I couldn't. The heart monitor was slowing, I could hear it. And I was so tired. I gave her hand a squeeze and she looked up at me and I smiled to her. She smiled back, putting on her brave face. I mouthed "I love you" to her, not having the strength to speak. She whimpered softly and clutched my hand as I closed my eyes, feeling as if it would be for the last time.  
  


*****  


  
I felt warm, it was a good feeling, I didn't hurt and I could breathe. Which was weird because the last thing I could remember was that I was dying. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hello Angel."  
  
"Buffy...!"  



	2. Angie's Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel they belong to Mutant Enemy. I own Angie and that's it. If you want to use her, please ask me. This is the sequel to Angie: Angel's Story. Enjoy.  


  
**Angie:  
Angie's Story  
**

  
Dad's gonna kill me, Dad is **_so_** gonna kill me. I know he is when he finds out that I've been hanging out with **_Spike_** of all people, I mean he told me stories about this guy. Of course all of them were bad but then I think that dad just wanted me to hate Spike with a passion. Of course all those stories about William The Bloody only made me want to see this guy in action. And boy did I... Of course the second I did I was hooked. It must be a Summer's trait... that or maybe I just know that the darkness in me calls to his. Whatever the reason it just boils down to one major thing.  
  
Dad is gonna have a fit!  
  
I remember walking through the campus towards my dorm room when a cold hand clamped around my mouth and pulled me towards the unbreathing body. Instinctively I flipped the thing over my body. It didn't expect to be met with a trained fighter. Of course it also wasn't gonna let it's lunch go easily. I was getting ready to fight when he jumped between us and fought for me, like a knight in black leather.  
  
I watched him move, it was pure poetry in motion. I knew who he was the second I saw him, dad had some pictures of him laying around along with the Scoobies. He didn't like to admit that Spike had been assimilated into the group after my biological father's organization had put some behavior modifier chip in his head. But I knew where to look.  
  
Seeing him move was something else, there was only one other person I knew that moved like that, and that was Dad. I just watched in awe as he dispatched the vampire. Only then did he turn to me. He took one look at me and blinked in shock, he looked like he saw a ghost, hell I could swear that I had seen him grow paler. I blinked as he moved towards me, reaching for my face.  
  
"Slayer?" was the word that left his lips as a cold hand rested under my chin. "Buffy?"  
  
I could guess some of the thoughts that must have been running through his head, I've seen the same look in Dad's eyes whenever I accidentally woke him up. _She's alive? Here? Someone's turned her? She's come back from the dead?_ But for Spike I guess it was a little different, he was wide awake with that look. Guess I look like my mom more than I thought. Not to mention that it had been like ten years since he's seen me. Yeah, he used to lurk around the hotel when I was growing up. Helping Dad and stuff but always making sure I never saw him. A request from Dad, some kind of sire/child thing I guess. Yeah, I know he's a grandchilde but same blood line so stop with the flipping argument.  
  
I reached up and moved his hand from my chin as I looked at him, he was shocked to see that my slim form held strength. "Sorry, her kid." I finally said, laying his hopes and fears to rest. "And you're William the Bloody, better known as Spike."  
  
"I see that Angel's finally told ya about me," the bleached blond vampire said as he circled me, comparing me to her, seeing if I was anything like her.  
  
Physically, yeah, with differences. I had Riley's blue eyes and his darker hair but the build was all Mom's. Not to mention that unlike all the pictures of Mom's my clothes were black, almost Goth like. Also where Mom went for form fitting and fashionable I was loose and comfortable. Except for my black leather pants, those were almost skin tight. Aunt Cordelia almost freaked when she saw me in them. I remember her saying about Black Leather Pants of Evil, must have been something to do with Dad's Vampire days.  
  
"Angie?" Spike asked, getting my attention. I must have zoned out again.  
  
He had the best accent, I so love listening to it, but no, he's bad, he's evil, he's a vampire. Can't be with him, major taboo, look at the time, have to go... nice to meet you, hope you don't get staked. Buhbye. "Yeah, he also told me not to get involved with you... Ever." I said finally, "Thanks for the rescue, but I have a test in the morning... need to go... bye." I turned from him and started walking.  
  
"Don't go," he called, I could tell that he took a step towards me. "**_Please_**." It was the please that got me, the pure desperation, the loneliness that spanned centuries. I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "I just wanna talk."  
  
Looking him over for a moment I could tell he was sincere. And I had nothing to worry about, he was so wrapped around Aunt Dawn's finger. Shrugging I started walking again, "Hope you like coffee."  
  
He took the invite, and well, we talked, a lot, about everything. It was kinda refreshing to talk about stuff with someone freely, without having to keep secrets. But the best part was that he **_talked_**, about Mom, Dad, Riley, everyone. I learned some interesting things about both my mother and about Dad that I never knew. Spike was this wealth of knowledge, true Dad and Mom loved each other, but Spike knew her differently than Dad did. We spent the whole night talking, exchanging stories, and laughing, he had a great laugh, and he was funny. He was so unlike Dad, so different, so wrong, that it felt right.  
  
I don't remember going to sleep, but I do remember waking up, the sun shining on my face, and Spike's coat draped over me to keep me warm. I smiled as I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It made me look different, not so much Daddy's girl, but more like my own person. I wore it all day.  
  


*****  


  
After that night Spike showed up regularly. We talked, we walked, he helped me with my homework and we sparred. It just felt natural to me. I had forgotten how much I missed being around a Vampire. It's bad, to be used to the unnaturalness of a Vampire. But I had lived with one for most of my life, and didn't even know it. Hell, I was raised by a Vampire, how could I not be used to the way they felt?  
  
Spike hung around me cause I reminded him of Mom, I could tell he loved her, he had the same look in his eyes that Dad had when he thought about her. I let Spike hang around because I knew how he felt, like an outsider, and lonely. One thing that I learned during my life, was how to watch personality traits. It was something that kept me alive, if someone's personality shifted suddenly, it was a good sign that something was not kosher.  
  
From Spike, I learned that he was a pack animal. Striving to be the alpha male but never really getting there. But from the stories he told me that was always the dynamic, first Angelus, then Darla, then Dru, and of course Mom really wasn't the nicest of women to him. He'd always be under the Alpha's and it seemed that it was something he was used to. I could understand it. Dad was very much an Alpha personality, he didn't like it when people questioned him, he hated it when I questioned him, something I did a lot. But he wasn't here right now, I was with Spike.  
  
Spike and I had something very different than Mom and Spike had. Spike loved Mom and let himself be tortured so she wouldn't be hurt. He protected Aunt Dawn (who was being trained by the Watchers and Spike wasn't allowed there hence him being here) out of his love for Mom, and yeah the two were a major item much to the Watcher's Council's chagrin. While Spike had been so in love with Mom, we were the best of friends for my College time. When the sun came down he'd show up and we'd hang.  
  
I opened a new world to him as much as he opened up my past. We would sit in my dorm and watch old movies while doing my homework or argue over the history books just for the hell of it. Then one night I dragged him to one of my Live Action Role Playing games. It was great, I had to explain the system to him and help him make a character for a game. Try telling a 145 year old vampire that he has to either play a Vampire or a Werewolf in a game. He had the choice to either be the villain or the hero of the game.  
  
Of course he chose to play a Brujah it just fit his personality. Me, I was playing a Gangrel, why? Because like my Mom and Dad, I owed my loyalty to my family. Of course during the course of the game Spike became the leader of the local Sabbat, big surprise there.  
  
I kinda liked the irony of a real Vampire pretending to play a Vampire. Half the group couldn't understand why the two of us cracked up when Spike was told that he had no clue how to play a Vampire the first night. Of course we didn't let them in on the secret. Well not for a while.  
  
Yes, we eventually let them in the secret. It wasn't our choice it was kinda forced on us. There we were, minding our own business and playing the game when a bunch of Vampires decided to crash the party and get an easy snack. Luckily for most everyone there, the vamps had no clue that they were dealing with a bunch of kids that knew more than next to nothing about fighting and that we were a tight group that would stand up for each other. Of course having a Vampire and the freak of nature that I am, ugh Dad'll give me hell for that thought, in the group didn't hurt either.  
  
The Vampires had no clue what happened until it was too late. Most the gang had teamed up against them and did their best to beat them back. It kept them busy as Spike and I grabbed some weapons from my bag, yeah, I love props, and jumped into the action. Between the two of us and everyone else, the gang of Vampires were either dust, or running.  
  
Spike and I had to answer a lot of questions afterwards. We answered them as best we could and educated the group as best we could about Vampires. That night had left the two of us exhausted in my dorm. Imagine Spike's face when he woke up with me curled around him half asleep. Showing him the trust my Mom never did.  
  
The LARP incident changed everything between Spike and I. We became almost inseparable during the night. Aunt Willow and Tara started to worry, and Uncle Xander tried to warn me away. Even threatened to tell Dad. I ignored them. Of course Andrew, Xander's oldest son, a year younger than me was on my side. He never got why his Dad was so against Spike seeing me. Of course the adults never deterred us. Spike understood me better than my Dad did, if it wasn't for his love of my Mom and Aunt I am certain things would have been different. But that's nothing but spilt milk.  
  


*****  


  
It took a while for Dad to actually find out about my life in College. It happened when he came down to visit for the weekend. That and he was on a mission and needed Aunt Willow's help. I didn't expect him so had no time to change from Angie: rebel teen, to Angie: Daddy's girl. So of course I get a knock on my door, thinking it's Spike or one of my college friends I open the door in my usual clothes. Black leather pants, white or black oversized T-shirt, and a leather coat like Spike's.  
  
I wish I had a camera when I saw Dad's face.  
  
I wish I had a camera to see my own face at that moment.  
  
Remember when I said that Dad was gonna have a fit?  
  
That was an understatement.  
  
I sat there as I got the lecture, you know the one, that lecture all parents give their kids about responsibility, priorities, and facing the real world? Yeah that one. Yep, it was my turn to sit there and take it. Finally when he was finished I was able to speak.  
  
"My responsibility Dad," I said as I moved my hair from my eyes to look at him, "is to do the best I can do in my chosen Major. And as you can see, I'm getting A's and B's, my priorities? Homework, staying alive, staying sane. Yes Spike is part of that, he helps me. Facing the real world?" I had to grin at this one. "Would that be the world that you want me to see, or the one I am born to with Vampires in it?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to get involved with Vampires?" Dad asked as he sat down looking older than he kinda was. I know, his whole life is headache inducing.  
  
"The only Vampire I'm hanging around with is Spike, Dad," I sighed and watched him, "we even saved some of my friend's butts when some leeches tried to snack on them."  
  
"Were you hurt?" Dad asked, then his face screwed up in confusion. "Leeches?"  
  
"Sorry, LARP term. Derogatory for Vampire."  
  
"Ah." He nodded then looked at me again. "Were you hurt?"  
  
"Nope. Not a scratch." I smiled to him, the smile I knew that he could never resist.  
  
"Thank God." Dad sighed as he walked over and hugged me. "Just be careful with Spike, okay? He's unpredictable."  
  
"I will Dad," I murmured into his chest as I hugged him, God I missed him so much. "I promised."  
  
Dad smiled to me and then left to work. I sighed as I flopped back onto my bed. Disaster averted, hurricane Dad no longer a threat. Now I could actually get some fun into the day.  
  
"Hey, Bitlet," the familiar accent called from the window. "Is it safe to come in?"  
  
"Yeah," I chuckled as I opened the window to let him in. "All clear."  
  


*****  


  
I can't believe I got myself into this mess. Strike that, what I can't believe, is that I share DNA with this bastard in front of me. Oh, for those of you just joining in, I'm currently in some really old lab in some really old caves with the man who made me. Yes, I'm tied up, gagged, and wishing I could puke as I watched this older man with about as much personality as Leonardo and Cyclops go on and on about how I'm his kid, I belong to him and how Dad will not poison my mind against him.  
  
News flash **_Daddy Dearest_** you're not helping the "making Angie love you" cause by kidnapping her. Oh, how did I get here? Well funny story actually, I was walking through the campus with Spike when he was shot with a tranquilizer dart right before I was. Of course the world went black and when I woke up I was tied up on a metal table with Riley talking with some guy about some mind wiping magic. Anyway, when he heard me move Riley made his way over and started doting on me, saying he'll make everything better and I'll love him like I should and not some freak Vampire who should have been turned into ash tray fodder years ago.  
  
Yeah Riley, that sure won you popularity points with me.  
  
So here I am, tied up, gagged, scared, and watching as some dude does something that will wipe my mind. So wishing my genetic powers included telepathy. God, Dad if I ever needed you, now is the time. Come on... help me... please? Anyone?  
  
Riley came closer and smiled, running a hand down my cheek, madness shining in my eyes, "Don't worry pumpkin, everything will be okay in a few hours." I jerked my head away and glared at him. I didn't want this piece of shit touching me.  
  
I started to panic as the other guy started to chant, trying to break free of my restraints. I needed to get out of there! I didn't wanna become his little girl, to lose the life I had. I didn't want him, I wanted Dad, and Spike!  
  
My total freak out was interrupted by a roar that was almost human. I knew that voice, it was Spike! I looked up as the Vampire rushed into the room and tackled the chanting guy. Riley spun around to face Spike and God, I never saw such hate and anger in Spike's face.  
  
"You've gone too far Captain Cardboard," Spike snarled as he circled Riley like the predator he was. "Angel said he'd let me kill you if you ever tried to talk to the Bitlet. You kidnapped her, and were trying to rape her mind..."  
  
"She's my daughter Spike," Riley replied as he watched the Vampire. "Not Angel's, mine."  
  
"You won't be alive long enough to convince her of that," Spike snarled as he lunged at the man. I watched as the two faced off, Riley had military training and experience. But Spike had hunting instincts, 145 years of experience, my father's training, and not to mention a whole lot of bottled up hatred towards the man.  
  
Riley never had a chance.  
  
I never saw Spike kill a human before.  
  
I've never been afraid of Spike before.  
  
I was more afraid of Riley than I ever was or will be of Spike, why? Because I'll never be afraid of the man who saved my life.  
  
When Spike was finished with Riley he turned towards me, his eyes demon yellow. I looked up at him and then down to my restraints, they were easily taken care of as he ripped them to shreds. As soon as I was free I was in his arms and hugging him tighter than I ever hugged a guy that wasn't my father before.  
  
"Let's get out of here Bitlet." Spike purred into my neck. "Too many bad memories."  
  
"Please!" I exclaimed as I let him lead me from this place.  
  
When we got to the surface I looked up at the moon and smiled. Spike watched him with that look of love and bemusement that he got whenever I did something that reminded him of Mom. I watched him for a moment and smiled. "I love you."  
  
Spike blinked and looked at him in shock and horror. I had never said that to him ever, and coming from my lips, in a voice that was almost identical to my mother's it would throw him for a loop. I watched as he started to piece together a speech that would pretty much be like that whole "we can't love each other because of your Mom, your Aunt, and the whole different species" spiel that I knew was coming.  
  
I grinned as I held up my hand to stop his oncoming speech and hugged him tightly. "I love you Spike."  
  
I felt him relax under me and hug me close. "I love you too Bitlet."  
  
"You know you're my best friend right?" I asked as I looked at him.  
  
"Yeah," Spike chuckled as he ruffled my hair, "You're mine too. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I asked looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Gotcha last." Spike grinned as he punched my shoulder lightly and ran.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled as I ran after him. "Get your peroxide ass back here!" there was no way in hell I'm gonna let him get me last.  
  
  



	3. Spike's Story

**Disclaimer:** Spike belongs to the great one known as Joss. Angie is mine. Don't sue please?  
  


**Angie:  
Spike's Story**  


  
She's dancing again, always dancing, ever since her father died and her family left, she dances. I watch her silently, her silent watcher. Seems to be one of my things these days. She's wants to dance... she has a death wish. Problem is... I don't want to do that dance with her. Not her, she has too much to live for. Too much going on for her. I can't lose her like I lost her mother... and her father. I can't. She can feel me watching her now. She turns towards me and just looks at me silently, hopelessly.  
  
_He's watching me again, he's always watching me. Even after he told Dad that it couldn't happen, he watches me. He really loved him... and my Mom... and he really loves me. But... I dunno if I can love him back... or anyone back. I... I dunno... Dad died for me... and Mom died for me... and everyone. Everyone I love dies. I can't love anymore if it just ends in their death. Rather just close myself off to them all. I just want to dance. Why won't he dance with me? He danced with Mom!_  
  
She's challenging me to dance. I glare at her because she knows I don't want to dance. She knows I won't do it but she won't stop challenging me! Damn it. Bloody women. Why can't they take no as an answer! Why do they have to challenge!? She's just like her mother! It's infuriating! Fine... she wants to dance, I'll dance.  
  
_He's gonna dance with me. Finally, we're gonna dance. I have to dance with him. He's the closest thing to my father I have... he's killed to protect me. And he was one of the best fighters I ever knew. My husband didn't understand, my kids didn't, they left me, said they needed a normal life, away from me and my weirdness. Well, my husband did, not my kids. Let them go... Let them live. I'm dead and I can't come back._  
  
God, she needs me so bad. I can tell by the way she's moving. She's desperate for something. To die? Or to live? It's hard for me to tell, but I still dance with her. She's like ice-fire in my arms. If the niblet saw us she'd freak, more because the last time she saw someone like that, it was when Buffy went to fight Angelus after her Mom kicked her out. Dawn was so sure that Buffy'd die. If she saw Angie like this she'd have a bleeding heart attack. I have to help her... she needs to wake up.  
  
_Oh God, he's living flame! No wonder Aunt Dawn fell for him. He's so right. The dance is getting more heated, his hands guide me in the steps as he leads the dance, our dance... no... Mom and his dance. It's their dance, but it feels so good. So good to just let go and to feel the heat in his being. He's making my blood run, pumping hard in my veins after being frozen for so long. God he feels just like Dad. Daddy... why'd he have to leave?!_  
  
She's starting to thaw, the ice is melting. I keep the dance up, and I suddenly realize that it's not a dance of death, but of life. She wanted to die, but needed to live. I don't know what else to do for her except keep dancing, she's coming back to life. Maybe she'll cry and open up and live again. Maybe... I hope so. It hurts to see someone who was so full of life, so dead.  
  
_He's looking at me with those eyes. Those crystal blue eyes so full of love and worry... for me! I know it's for me, god, he's a demon, he doesn't have a soul he isn't supposed to love like he does! He's not supposed to care! He's supposed to kill, he's supposed to kill me! Why won't he kill me?! I pull away, shoving him hard and retreat into a corner as I start to cry. I just can't take it. If he loves me like this he'll die! Like Mom, like Dad! He's supposed to kill me... why won't he kill me._  
  
She's scared and sobbing. I slowly move to her and collect the sobbing girl into my arms. She struggles a bit and then just collapses in my arms. Telling me how I'm supposed to kill her, and that I can't love her cause it'll end up with me dead. That she kills everyone she loves or loves her. That it was good that her family left, they could live without her. I just held her tighter, shushing her and then just starting to sing a lullaby. There wasn't much that I could tell her to make her feel better.  
  
_He's holding me, so gently, so lovingly, it's wrong for his kind to feel like this... it is! But I just hold him tighter and pour my heart out. He starts to sing to me. I can't help but calm as he sings. Soon I'm not crying anymore. But I still feel that I'm empty of everything. I don't know what to do._  
  
She stopped crying and kept holding me. I looked down at her and kissed the top of her head gently. She lost so much so quickly, it isn't much of a surprise that she felt this hopeless. "Come home with me and Dawn Angie." I whisper to her, my eyes begging, something I learned from her poofter father. She look up at me and blinked, then her eyes started shine again and she was crying again.  
  
_Why'd he have to use Dad's puppy-dog look? I want him back so bad. He wanted me to be something, but I've become a nothing. I shook my head at Spike. "I'm nothing... you don't want me." I buried my face into his chest as I sobbed. "I'm nothing..."_  
  
"That's not true!" I yelled at her, pulling her back to look her squarely in the eyes. "You're Angela Summers, daughter of Angel and Buffy Summers. You're not nothing... and you're coming home with me. Okay?" She nodded and I helped her to her feet. Leading her back to our place. She was Angie and I would take care of her, just like her father, even if it meant dancing with her. And maybe, one day... we would dance that dance... maybe.   
  
  
  



End file.
